


Laelaps, the half-snake

by Moony_Luna_Black



Series: Regulus’s locket [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Dysfunctional Family, Good Slytherins, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Severus Snape Bashing, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), harry is actually told the truth somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Luna_Black/pseuds/Moony_Luna_Black
Summary: Harry asks Laelaps why her relationship with his godfather Sirius Black is so strained
Series: Regulus’s locket [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825963
Kudos: 1





	Laelaps, the half-snake

Harry has just returned from acquiring the locket that was said to hold part of Voldemort's soul. Dobby had helped the golden trio; Harry, Ron & Hermione track down Mundungus Fletcher. Kreacher told them the story behind the cause of his master, Regulus Arturcus Black's death. Harry remembered how a few days prior, Sirius had caught him looking at the family tapestry. The one in which his face was burned off. Sirius hadn't let Harry pick up on it but he was surprised when he saw Laelaps' face also burned off. He figured she'd been the perfect puppet along with Regulus. Harry has picked up on his godfather's sadness towards his siblings but didn't ask. That brought Harry to where he is now, standing in front of Laelaps' childhood bedroom door. He at the request of Hermione, was to also ask more about her friendship with Regulus.

'Harry, you know you're free to come in, right?'

Her voice was different than when she was addressing her older brother. Not as harsh, but not soft spoken either. When Harry entered the room, Laelaps was hanging up clothes from her hamper. It's was the one habit from Lily that stuck. When Lily had cut off Severus, the 2 agreed that if the other ever needed anything, they could just ask. Laelaps didn't comment on his eyes, knowing the boy must hate that comment as he never met his mother.

'I had stumbled across the tapestry a few days ago and—'

  
'You want to know why Sirius & I are the way we are.'

  
'Well, yes, if you don't mind'

  
'I don't mind one bit'

Moving the hamper to the floor, she patted the chair next to her bed.

'Before we went to Hogwarts, my brother and I were as thick as thieves. He was sorted into Gryffindor & I along with Regulus were sorted into Slytherin with the rest of the family. It all went downhill from there.'

Finished with the hamper, Laelaps placed it back next to her closet door.

'Sirius quickly became friends with the Marauders. Remus, Peter Pettigrew & James being the other 3 members. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you'd somewhat know this from 3rd year?'

Nodding his head, Laelaps continued.

  
'I wouldn't say I'm friends with Severus.' Laelaps chuckling when she saw the grimace on Harry's face.

'I know what you all think of him. I don't disagree that he's a twat. Lily just happened to be first person to ever be nice to him. He says he loves her but it's truly an obsession. It's the whole reason he's cruel to you.'

'Because my mom loved my dad instead of him?'

'It's more complicated than that but in short, that's what it is. Plus you don't call the person you love a—what...people call Hermione sometimes'

'A mudblood?' Unable to repeat it, Laelaps simply nodded.

'Sirius was abused in this house by my parents. I couldn't take it—watching them crucio him. Regulus, in reaction made sure to obey all our parents. He later got the dark mark right before Sirius left.'

'To my dad's?'

'Yes to James', he had a true family there. Regulus shortly learned that Voldemort had created the horcruxes by splitting his soul. Kreacher probably told you how that panned out'

'After his death, I couldn't stand my parents or this house. Regulus was the only reason I stayed. I'd written your mother and she helped me get a house nearby but not enough for the others to know. And that's pretty much why we're the way we are.'

As Harry left the Slytherin's childhood room, she noticed a black dog running past her room. Unbeknownst to her elder brother, she was also an animagus, a red fox with spotted fur around the eyes as Laelaps has freckles in human form. Foxes being cunning, fitting for a Slytherin, she followed the elder Black sibling. Sirius not noticing his snooping companion as he made his way to the woods surrounding 13 Grimauld Place. Laelaps having enough of the harsh treatment he disposed towards her, she purposely stomped on a branch a few paces from her paws. A growl resulted from his mouth, not seeing the seeing the fox until it casually strolled into view. Laelaps being petty, pretended to bow, simply confusing him. How did he not notice another animagus? Attempting to spot any humanoid aspects, he finally figured out his 'stalker' was. Shifting back into human form, Laelaps did the same.

'Why must you fill the boy's head with lies, you were never friends with Lily.' This instantly increased Laelaps annoyance, Sirius not knowing that the only reason she didn't go to the Potter's funeral was because of him. Laelaps was exasperated with her brother not knowing that Lily's death almost caused her own; would've of made him so happy.

'She was my friend, I was the one who console her when you, Remus & James went on missions and she couldn't because she was pregnant with Harry. Did you know she was pregnant when she died?'

'What else, that Regulus died a good man?' he had crossed a line, Laelaps not being able to believe that her brother could say that. Walking up to him, with her wand raised, she pointed it at his neck.

Sirius saying nothing, raised his eyes nonchalantly as to express 'you can't hurt me' and Laelaps knew this as she'd seen the scars that had resulted from their parent's abuse. The similar ones that she had hidden around her left side and the ones she tended for Regulus when he vocalized not wanting to marry Zabini. Lowering her wand, she brought her fist back and punched his in the nose. Not turning to see the aftermath, she quickly shifted back into a fox, she ran back to the house. All the way back to her room, the one that no longer held happy memories of her and Regulus receiving their first exam results. No longer holding memories of when her and Sirius last hugged. No longer holding memories of Lily sent her a 2 pound bag of muggle halloween candy with James' owl. The room now felt like a rotting tomb if she didn't help them win the war. If she did, then she hoped to actually feel somewhat like home again but she knew it never would. Not being able to take the memories and her conversation with Sirius running through her head, she broke down. Not being able to cry as she'd shed enough tears over the last 7 years in the hell that is Grimauld Place. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to have this be a trilogy and finish it with the battle of Hogwarts. Do tell me if you want Laelaps surviving the battle or die along with Remus and Tonks.


End file.
